


Sad 'Vonnie and Friend Sadie

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie is sad, and Sadie is here to help.
Relationships: Stevonnie & Sadie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sad 'Vonnie and Friend Sadie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



“You okay?” Sadie asked, noticing Stevonnie as they glumly sat by the beach.

“I’m sad,” Stevonnie shrugged. “I dunno why, but I’m sad…”

Sadie sat down next to the fusion. “That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Stevonnie sighed. “I guess I just wish I could be happy like everyone else? Like, it feels like everyone else has their shit together and I’m over here, crying for no reason!”

“It’s okay, ‘Von,” Sadie said with that soothing smile of hers. “It’s not something you can control, y’know? I know I struggle with that…”

“You do?”

Sadie snorted. “Yeah, I know it doesn’t look like it,” she said, gesturing to her  _ Sadie Killer  _ outfit, “but I get depressed, anxious, sad, all those things!”

“That makes me feel a little better,” Stevonnie smiled. “But I guess I still feel worthless?”

“Well…” Sadie said as she scooted closer to the fusion, “you’re worth a lot to me.”

“But why?” Stevonnie asked, tears in their eyes. “Why do people still like me when all I do is feel bad about myself?”

Sadie shrugged. “Because we don’t care about that? We like you because you’re smart, you’re kind, you’re talented, you’re caring… You’re all the things a good person is!”

“Then why don’t I feel like I am?”

“Because that’s depression for you,” Sadie said, knowing it all too well. “Your brain tells you shit that makes you feel like shit, so you end up listening ‘cause hey, if you can’t trust your brain, who can you trust?”

“So what do I do?”

“Ask for help,” Sadie said with a chuckle. “Me, Lars, the Gems, Peedee & Jeff… We all love you! And we just want you to be happy. And if you’re not happy, well, we’ll still be here, no matter what.”

Stevonnie grabbed Sadie and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you,” they said, their voice still shaky.

“You wanna get some donuts?” Sadie asked.

“I think I’d like that,” Stevonnie smiled.

Stevonnie and Sadie got to the Big Donut, Stevonnie clutching Sadie’s arm for comfort. Sadie was soft. Cuddly. Stevonnie was several times taller than her, but Sadie still felt like a protective force. They were safe around her.

“Chocolate glazed for my friend and plain cake for me,” Sadie told Mr. Dewey, quickly paying as he handed over their donuts.

Outside, Stevonnie and Sadie sat on a bench. “Thanks,” Stevonnie said, managing a smile.

“What was that?” Sadie asked.

“Thanks. For...noticing I was feeling down and helping out. I really appreciate it.”

“No prob, Bob,” Sadie said, smiling back.

“It’s Stevonnie,” Stevonnie said, casually biting into their donut. “You’re a good friend, you know that?”

“So are you!” Sadie exclaimed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, ‘Von.”

“I know, I’m...I’m trying not to do that. It’s just...hard…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Sadie said. “Nobody’s expecting it to be easy, it’s not easy for anyone.”

Stevonnie hugged Sadie again.

“We’ll always be here,” Sadie said, running her fingers through Stevonnie’s hair.

“You’re the best,” Stevonnie told her.

Sadie smiled, and looked at Stevonnie with complete seriousness. “No, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my best friend E350!


End file.
